


Something More

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Bruce greeting Tony with a warm hug and cuddle after he comes home from a PR event. Tony is enjoying being welcomed home like this. First time drawing Bruce was interesting, he had a lot of floofy hair to play around with, and I obviously messed with their heights so Bruce was taller (because Tony is small and precious). I fancied up Tony’s hair for a change.Ink on printer paper, then digitally colored. Let me know what you guys think!Their pose was inspired by this photo I found on google: https://68.media.tumblr.com/262aaf577b45caca4e69095394144e9d/tumblr_inline_ovmg7ovM2V1uieh8y_540.jpg





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce greeting Tony with a warm hug and cuddle after he comes home from a PR event. Tony is enjoying being welcomed home like this. First time drawing Bruce was interesting, he had a lot of floofy hair to play around with, and I obviously messed with their heights so Bruce was taller (because Tony is small and precious). I fancied up Tony’s hair for a change.
> 
> Ink on printer paper, then digitally colored. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Their pose was inspired by this photo I found on google: https://68.media.tumblr.com/262aaf577b45caca4e69095394144e9d/tumblr_inline_ovmg7ovM2V1uieh8y_540.jpg


End file.
